<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Might Lose Myself In You by apae (deadlynightshade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733069">I Might Lose Myself In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae'>apae (deadlynightshade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dry Humping, Grinding, Keith is horny for Spanish, Lance speaks Spanish during sex, M/M, Making Out, Pining Lance (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Lance and Keith get high together. Lance is half horny and half smitten. <br/> </p><blockquote>
  <p>“So, you’re horny right now. Are you asking me to do something about it, or…?”</p>
  <p>Now it’s Lance’s turn to blink, to stare dumbly at Keith, who is now watching him with a mix of curiosity and interest and it’s all Lance can do not to melt under that intense stare and the bright beacon of hope that makes his heartbeat skyrocket in his chest. “I- I mean, are you… offering?"</p>
  <p>"Depends,” is what Keith whispers to him, a teasing smirk appearing on his face as he turns around, bending his left leg and resting his foot on the couch. “Are you suggesting it or not?"</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just some pretty nice fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Might Lose Myself In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone!<br/>Since everything is going wrong in the world (and in my life too, so, there's that), here's some smut to cope.<br/>Title comes from FKA twigs's Ache, a pretty song with heavy sexual undertones that obviously makes me think of klance.<br/>Hope you're all staying safe and supporting BLM in these trying times!<br/>Enjoy whatever this is :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaze fixed on nowhere in particular, deeply mesmerized by the smoke that is slowly twirling and deforming in the air above him, Lance thinks he should definitely stop listening to Keith’s ideas. Especially if said terrible ideas involve copious amounts of weed on a Monday – is it even Monday? – afternoon.</p><p>	He struggles to keep his eyes open as he looks back at the tv screen, barely focusing on its rectangular shape and distinct brightness. The rest of the room is darker than he remembers, which means that several hours have already passed since Keith convinced him to smoke one with that devious, challenging smile – which quickly turned into two joints, then three, and who knows how many.</p><p>If he concentrates really hard, he can make out some sounds coming from the tv that vaguely remind him of words. He has long forgotten what weird documentary Keith put on, but it’s surely something about aliens. He snorts, imagining green, long-legged, big-headed aliens dancing around their living room.</p><p>	“Wha’s funny?”</p><p>It takes way too many seconds to realize that was Keith’s voice. He slowly turns his head to his right and there he is, sitting cross-legged on the other end of the couch, sporting the worst red-rimmed eyes he’s ever seen as he tinkers with something in his hands.</p><p>	Lance shakes his head, realizing his face is still smiling, but he can’t remember exactly what was so funny when he notices that Keith is no longer wearing pants – when did that even happen? – as his eyes hungrily roam on that bare white skin. It’s suddenly hot in here, huh. He gulps. “Time is’t?”</p><p>	Keith turns his head on the right and Lance can’t help but fix his eyes on the curve of his neck, the sharp collarbones that crop up from the t-shirt he’s wearing, those muscular, strong biceps framed by the red hem of the shirt… “Can’t see the clock. ‘Round seven, I think.”</p><p>Turning around, he goes back to- oh, of course, rolling another joint. There’s something about Keith in the act of rolling that always captivates Lance - those short and nimble fingers carefully smoothing the rolling paper with precise movements, only for him to bring the joint to his mouth as his tongue sticks out, licking a perfectly even line to close it. Whenever they smoke together – and today is no exception – Keith never fails to raise the final product, half showing off his superb handiwork and half asking for confirmation that he needs to light it, which he always ends up doing anyway.</p><p>	Finding the gesture extremely endearing, Lance feels his mouth move as it morphs into an unintentional smile. “Dude, I’m like, way too high already,” he murmurs, to which Keith only smirks and raises an eyebrow, reaching on the table for a lighter – to be fair, Lance really tries not to stare at the expanse of naked skin that appears from Keith stretching, but… he fails. That tantalizing strip of lower back seems to be mocking him from afar, daring him to do something that he might regret. He tries to ignore the fire that burns deep inside him at the thought of the possibilities…</p><p>	Lance knows this is uncharted territory for them. They’ve been roommates for a few months already, and at first, they didn’t get along that much. Their different lifestyles and opposite personalities constantly clashed, and it took a very serious and awkward intervention organized by Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro to convince them to even try to talk without insulting each other. Lance swears the situation wasn’t that bad, and Keith agrees that they probably all felt guilty for leaving them on their own – Hunk and Pidge did in fact abandon Lance when they started their Masters in another city, and Shiro was kind enough to suggest that Lance move in with Keith when he left their apartment to go live with his boyfriend Adam. Whatever their reason, it worked out better than anticipated.</p><p>Day by day, they started by tentatively spending time together during meals, eventually getting accustomed to each other’s presence, and finally realizing that they both don’t mind being around each other for longer amounts of time. They quickly found out that Keith’s dry humour and sardonic attitude does fit rather seamlessly with Lance’s exuberant and enthusiastic personality. And so, it began, it being the blooming of a surprisingly balanced and exciting friendship. It’s refreshing, to say the least. Lance is after all a sociable person - the typical extrovert, in dire need of attention and interaction – so, finding a new friend? Amazing, if you ask him.</p><p>	It’s also sweet, sweet torture, if Lance is completely honest with himself. He is by default a very horny, very bisexual guy, and living with the hottest guy he’s ever seen – a simple consideration that took way too many months of uncomfortable jerk-off sessions to admit to himself – is not the smartest idea to begin with, and especially if in Lance’s case he’s actually trying to befriend said guy, not fucking around and definitely not catching feelings. He knows Keith is gay, he’s heard both him and the countless and nameless men he’s brought home enough times to learn that the guy is a horny bastard and loves sex just as much as Lance. There was also one time in which they ended up drunk and high enough that they cuddled on the couch for hours, talking and confessing secrets such as their reciprocated physical attraction – although they did swear to never mention it again. So, theoretically, there’s not much stopping him, except for the paralyzing fear of rejection… yeah, okay, and losing his precious, new-found friendship with the coolest guy he’s ever met.</p><p>	“Lance!”</p><p>	Lance startles, his eyes widening – when did he even close them? – as he turns to Keith, who is holding the joint for him to take and looking at him with an amused, yet slightly concerned expression. Since he has long accepted his attraction, he can’t lie to himself: those bushy, furrowed brows of his are too cute. That whole confused kitten appearance is too cute. Hell, Keith in general is too fucking cute for Lance’s stoned mind and heart to even conceive.</p><p>	He distantly catches the way Keith’s cheeks colour, realizing too late that he said all that out loud, judging from the bashful look on his roommate’s face. “Jus’ take the fuckin’ joint, Lance.”</p><p>	“Fuck, man. Sorry.” He grabs it, trying not to focus on the way his fingers fumble and brush against Keith’s, desperately willing himself to ignore the spark of electricity and especially trying not to wonder whether the other felt it too. It’s pathetic – he doesn’t even know if it’s the weed making him this fucking sappy or if he’s just reached a new level of smitten for the boy.</p><p>	When Lance forces his arm to move and passes the joint back to Keith, he honestly doesn’t even know how many hits he’s taken or whether he’s smoked at all, feeling too high already and helplessly losing himself in his thoughts. He’s lost control over his wandering mind long ago, but now he is failing to inhibit his traitorous mouth, too. That’s the exact reason he has to constantly censor himself and avoid thinking about the boy beside him too lewdly – the last thing he needs is one of his perverted, horny thoughts slipping through and humiliating him. He just knows that Keith would never let him live it down.</p><p>He is distracted by the sound of Keith uncurling his legs to prop them on the coffee table – those fine legs, hairy and muscular and shit, they’d surely look so fucking hot wrapped around his hips- “What ‘r’ ya thinkin’ ‘bout?” Keith questions him after taking a long hit and blowing the smoke out. He looks at him with a considering look. “You’re makin’ a weird face.”</p><p>Should he… tell him? Obviously, he’d omit the most private details, like the way Keith’s touch makes him blush like an inexperienced teenager, or the fact that his last hook-up took off and left in the middle of their encounter because he may or may not have moaned the wrong name…</p><p>Lance takes a deep breath, turning his head slightly to the left as he glances up at the smoke. He quickly contemplates the worst-case scenario – Keith insulting him, kicking him out of the flat, never talking to him again – and the best-case scenario – hooking up, possibly getting together, hoping that gaining a potential boyfriend is not just wishful thinking, especially now that he’s high and overthinking… “Um, can I be honest?”</p><p>	“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>	He feels something tug at his shirt. It’s Keith, offering the joint. He grabs it. “Okay, well. Here goes nothing” he mumbles, mostly to himself, pausing to take a long, long inhale. “So, um, weed makes me super horny and-,” he exhales, “well, I’m super high.”</p><p>	Silence. Then Keith snorts. Lance turns his head to look at him, surprised by the unexpected reaction. Their eyes meet and Keith raises his eyebrows, an amused but still questioning look on his face. “So?”</p><p>	He raises his eyebrows as well, not looking away for a few seconds. Then, he rolls his eyes, shaking his head slowly. “Dunno if it’s the ungodly amount of weed you smoke, but you’re really fuckin’ dense, man.” He looks away, can’t help the hopelessness that spreads through him, his mind already sprinting to analyse the subtle rejection and welcoming the familiar self-deprecating thoughts – feeling unwanted, unlovable, never enough and always too much, giving all of himself away too soon-</p><p>	When he finds the courage to look back, Keith is just blinking at him, his expression half shocked, half confused. He gestures for the joint, humming when he receives it, and finally takes a deep hit. He takes a moment to contemplate Lance’s words, leaving him to pass the time by continuing his silent panicking-</p><p>“So, you’re horny right now. Are you asking me to do something about it, or…?”</p><p>Now it’s Lance’s turn to blink, to stare dumbly at Keith, who is now watching him with a mix of curiosity and interest and it’s all Lance can do not to melt under that intense stare and the bright beacon of hope that makes his heartbeat skyrocket in his chest. “I- I mean, are you… offering?”</p><p>	“Depends,” is what Keith whispers to him, a teasing smirk appearing on his face as he turns around, bending his left leg and resting his foot on the couch. “Are you suggesting it or not?”</p><p>	Lance just nods dumbly, not trusting that his voice will not tremble at this very moment. Fortunately, Keith’s stoned eyes do not miss his almost imperceptible cue and in a few seconds, he’s got a lapful of warm, sturdy boy chuckling softly in his face. When strong arms fold around his shoulders, he’s too stunned by Keith’s sudden closeness and the arousing weight and heat of those thick, muscly thighs on his lap to do anything but stare, open-mouthed and just fucking mesmerized-</p><p>	“Hope I’m not misreading the entire situation, ‘cause that’d be awkward as fuck-“</p><p>	“No!” Lance’s loud reaction surprises them both. Damn it, he feels his face burning already. “I was totally suggesting it. Sorry, I’m just- Wasn’t expecting it to work, y’know? I’ve been tryin’ to leave subtle hints for quite some time.”</p><p>	High or not, the look in Keith’s eyes in this very moment can only be described as fond, with a hint of surprise. Lance grins, confidence already partly restored by now as he settles a hand on Keith’s waist and guides the other to fondle the man’s chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath the flimsy t-shirt, before wrapping it delicately around his pale neck. He feels the tremble that ripples through Keith at the gesture and revels in it, stroking one cheek with his thumb. Their eyes never leave each other, gazes half-lidded but filled with hunger. When Lance licks his lips, lost in a pleasant daze, he doesn’t miss the way Keith’s gaze falls on the movement, or the corresponding bite on his lower lip.</p><p>	“Just fuckin’ kiss me, Lance-“</p><p>	Guided by Lance’s soft grip, their mouths meet clumsily, both boys giggling at their awkwardness and eagerness. At first, the kiss is light and slow, as they both savour the moment and explore each other’s lips. However, clipped breaths soon become pants, then whimpers as they gain confidence and succumb to the desire burning deep inside them. Keith’s hands end up tangled in Lance’s hair, tugging at the short strands and surely messing them up a little, causing him to hum deeply in agreement with the slightly rough treatment.</p><p>Accordingly, Lance’s own touches increase with fierceness: the sweet grip on Keith’s neck is suddenly firmer, looking to keep his head in place, and his other hand is sneakily slipping under the shirt, lifting its hem to stroke the hot skin of Keith’s lower back – lightly raking his nails there, relishing in the goose bumps that arise with his teasing touch.</p><p>Encouraged by Lance progressively tightening the hold on his body, Keith’s hips begin a filthy grind against his lap, chasing the proximity and friction they’re both too stoned to hide from each other now.</p><p>As Keith’s hands circle around his neck to deepen the kiss some more, licking sloppily in his mouth, the sound of their lips smacking echoing loud in their living room, Lance’s hands travel around his thighs, stroking and squeezing with appreciation the solid muscle there. Then, his hands end up kneading Keith’s tight ass. He grabs it roughly and pushes it against him, aiding Keith’s own rolling of his hips by building a steady rhythm to their now official humping.</p><p>“Eres tan rico- joder,” curses Lance when a particularly good thrust makes Keith’s boner rub just right on his now fully formed bulge confined by his sweatpants. The Spanish slips through without him even realizing, distracted by the stars exploding behind his eyes at the intense pleasure. “Wasn’t, ahh, expecting all this.”</p><p>“Are you complainin’ or somethin’?” Keith is panting as well, his voice husky and teasing as he delivers a teasing bite on Lance’s bottom lip.</p><p>“No- No te pares por favor, ahh, please don’t- fucking stop.” </p><p>When he tries to focus his eyes on the boy in front of him, he is met with an image of pure bliss: Keith’s hair is wild, messier than usual, his eyes dark and unfocused, his spit-slicken and swollen red lips matching perfectly with the rosy blush on his cheeks and neck. Gaze falling on the spotless skin of his neck, Lance immediately decides to attach his mouth on it, starting to suck loudly and wetly, sometimes gazing his teeth on the abused skin.</p><p>“Mmmm, yes- Shit.” Keith’s ruthless humping increases, one of his hands trailing down Lance’s torso and slipping underneath his shirt, pulling it up to expose his chest. When he pinches each one of his nipples, Lance whimpers pathetically, his hips stuttering against Keith’s and one hand scratching at his lower back, causing him to thrust with even more force against him. “By the way,” whispers Keith as he teases his other nipple, “Spanish makes me horny.”</p><p>Lance can’t do anything but moan at the mix between the delicious pressure on his crotch and the electrifying pain on his chest, the knowledge that the other boy is just as aroused and into this as he is making his head spin way more than any drug – although, to be completely honest, he’s definitely feeling the familiar buzz of the last joint taking over, and it does compliment the whole situation rather nicely.</p><p>Coming back to reality, he completely loses control over his mouth, so he tries to muffle his now high-pitched sounds by biting at Keith’s collarbone and shoulder. Keith gasps each time, letting out these guttural hums that make Lance’s cock swell, his abdomen tightening at the familiar warmth coiling inside him. He plants his feet firmly on the floor, his hands squeezing Keith’s ass and using the leverage to grind his hips up, throwing his head back and allowing himself to chase his pleasure unabashedly.</p><p>“Fuck, Lance- Keep doin’ that-“</p><p>“Dios, voy a correr en mi pantalones como un puto chaval-“</p><p>“Shit- That’s hot, what-”</p><p>“’m so close, Keith-”</p><p>“Yeah? Y’gonna come?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, please, jus’ need-”</p><p>“I gotcha,” he pants, his arms clinging to Lance’s shoulders again as his hips begin a downright sinful roll. Keith then moves his head to look in his eyes and grins, eyes twinkling mischievously as he gets closer and whispers in Lance’s ear, “be a good boy and come for me, Lance.”</p><p>“Ahh-”</p><p>The erotic weight of those words is the match that finally lights the fire hat was simmering under Lance’s skin, his orgasm hitting him violently and without mercy – he’s trembling before he realizes it, his head falling against the backrest of the couch and his mouth slack open in a long, deep groan.</p><p>The movement of his hips has turned feral, the grip on Keith’s ass-cheeks now so tight that it must be painful, considering the flimsy layer of fabric Keith is wearing, and his eyes have fallen shut so forcefully that he swears he sees an entire galaxy explode behind his eyelids as he rides the waves of pleasure of this seemingly never-ending orgasm.</p><p>“-so fuckin’ hot, holy shit.”</p><p>Mind floating, Lance barely registers Keith’s panted words, his heart beating so loud in his chest that he feels it pulse in his ears as he tries to calm his body down. His cock is still twitching in his pants and he becomes suddenly aware of the uncomfortable feeling of dampness inside his underwear.</p><p>His body is shaken by a traitorous shudder when he notices that Keith is still moving, still humping his now tender dick, and the realization causes him to feel his dick as it releases the last few drops of cum. He whimpers.</p><p>“Coño, Keith, me vas a matar.”</p><p>“Lance, fuck- I’m close,” he whines, now desperately rutting against him, his forehead dropping in the space between Lance’s neck and shoulder. Keith’s hair is now tickling Lance’s already overwhelmed skin and he moans from the mix of sensations, the soft tingling and the overstimulation he’s being subjected to.</p><p>His tired brain provides him the best idea to resolve the situation: he reaches out with one hand and plants it firmly against Keith’s bulge, which serves to relieve himself and the other boy, too, if his enthusiastic moan is anything to go by. His mouth watering at the thought of what’s underneath those boxers, Lance moves his hand, touching and squeezing Keith’s very hard dick. His fingers slide over the damp spot on the top and press against the head, the sudden pressure making Keith stutter in his movements.</p><p>“Shit, fuck- Lance,” he pants, lifting his head and watching him with half-lidded eyes, his tone both commanding and desperate as he says, “touch me, touch me.”</p><p>Lance struggles to look into his eyes, but licks his lips and eventually slides his hand past Keith’s waistband, mesmerized by the sight of Keith, blushing and trembling and shamelessly thrusting his hips against Lance’s hand, tumbling closer and closer to the end-</p><p>“I’m g’nna- Fuck- ‘m comin’, Lance!”</p><p>He comes with a loud cry, his body quivering but still rolling, and Lance fists his cock fiercely through it, careful to pay special attention to the head, gently squeezing its base. It’s simply glorious to watch, let alone actively participate, and Lance swears that if he hadn’t just come, the sight of Keith – eyes shut, brows furrowed, red cheeks, and mouth slack open – yeah, that would definitely do the job. He just knows this very image is going to be a permanent feature in his masturbating fantasies. </p><p>As Keith pants and trembles through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Lance can’t help but stare at his cum-covered hand, wordlessly following the impulse to bring it to his mouth and lick it clean. Keith just stares at him, thighs and hands still quivering as he mutters a quiet, “fuck,” before dropping his head back on his shoulder and just- fucking collapsing on Lance.</p><p>“You should eat more pineapples, dude.”</p><p>“You just licked my cum off your hand, don’t call me dude.”</p><p>“Whatever, dude, point still stands. Bitter as fuck.”</p><p>“Mmm. Shu’th’fuck up, for once.” Despite the harsh words, Keith’s voice is soft and slurred, barely loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>For whatever reason – which he promptly refuses to overthink now, preferring to just live in the moment, thank you very much - Lance’s clean hand ends up tangled in Keith’s hair, combing through the strands with an unexpected, dedicated concentration, as they both bask in their post-smoking, post-orgasm daze.</p><p>The quiet is interrupted by Keith’s sudden yawn, the sound so fucking soft and cute that Lance can’t even-</p><p>He yawns in response. “So,” he says. “Nap and round two?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left the ending kinda open like that 'cause I was undecided between Keith saying "there’s a gatorade in the fridge" or "let’s roll one first" sooo, you choose!<br/>Also, just assume that they do the frickity frackity, they confess their undying love for each other and live happily ever after, yeahh ;-)<br/>(Btw I actually started writing this thinking about them having some soft and giggly sex while high, but there's just something about klance making out and humping each other that makes me go feral)<br/>Last note before I fuck off for real: I study Spanish but I'm not familiar with sex slang and stuff, so I hope the few sentences I wrote are correct and realistic enough hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>